


First Period

by odaatlover



Series: WayHaught One-Shot Prompts [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Period, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Menstruation, Nicole and Waverly are parents, Tampons, parenting, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Waverly and Nicole deal with their daughter getting her first period.





	First Period

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com) as a thank you for reaching 1K followers. The prompt was voted on by my followers. 
> 
> ***this is not entirely canon with the show! I’m imagining there is no supernatural. Just keep that in mind and don’t read too much into it in regards to where WayHaught is in the show. It’s just a fun little one shot!

_Slam_

“Noelle, no slamming doors!” Nicole called out from the kitchen where she was brushing the flour off of her hands onto her apron. She paused for a moment and shook her head in disappointment. “Oh god, I’m turning into my mother.”

The front door opened and shut again, this time in a more calmly manner, before Waverly walked into the kitchen.

“So? How bad is it?” Nicole asked.

The shorter woman sighed. “They just sent her home for today. She’s not suspended or anything, thank god.”

“She’s lucky. They have strict rules on violence.”

“I know.” Waverly nodded.

“Who was it? The boy she punched in the face, I mean.”

“Colt James.”

Nicole let out a short laugh. “Champ’s son? Figures. That kid is worse than Champ. I’m sure he deserved it.”

“Nicole.” Waverly gave her wife a stern look. 

“What? I’m just saying, he probably threw the first punch.” She froze as her face and her tone of voice became much more serious. “Wait, did he hit our daughter? Is she hurt?”

“No, he didn’t touch her.”

“Good.” Nicole gave a curt nod. “So then, why did she hit him?”

Waverly pursed her lips as she slowly sat down in the bar stool across the kitchen island from where Nicole was standing. “Because he was making fun of her.”

The redhead scoffed. “Then he definitely deserved it. What was he teasing about _this_ time? Her hair? Her clothes? Her braces?”

With a small smile, Waverly softly replied, “Her period.”

Nicole stared at the brunette, unmoving for a moment. “What?”

“Yeah, she got it this morning during class.”

While letting the news sink in, Nicole took in a deep breath as she pulled out one of the empty bar stools and plopped down in it. “How did Colt find out about it?”

“He saw. Well, pretty much everyone in her class did.”

“She got it in front of everyone?” Nicole asked with wide eyes.

Waverly nodded. “Mhm. They had her change into some gym shorts they had before telling her to wait for me in the office.” She reached for her purse on the floor and opened it to pull out a grocery bag with a pair of blue jeans inside. 

After taking the bag from Waverly, Nicole pulled out the jeans and saw the small stain on the back. She sighed and closed her eyes as she dropped her hands holding the denim on top of the island. She could actually feel the pain of her daughter being absolutely mortified by the whole experience.

“From what her teacher told me, she stood up to ask if she could go to the bathroom because her stomach was hurting, and that’s when everybody saw. Mrs. Allen wrote her a pass to go to the nurse’s office, and as she walked back to her desk to grab her things that’s when Colt made a comment about it. And she turned around and hit him in the jaw.”

“Good.” Nicole said pointedly.

“No, _not_ good.” Waverly raised an eyebrow at her wife. “We agreed to be the kind of parents who don’t condone violence.”

“Oh come on, Waves. She got her first period in school in front of all of her classmates and asshat Champ’s son made it a million times worse. You know you would’ve done the exact same thing if you were in her position. I know I would have. Hell, I would’ve beaten him up until he was knocked unconscious.”

“I probably would have too, but that doesn’t make it okay.”

Nicole sighed. “So what do you want to do then? Punish her for it?”

Waverly fervently shook her head. “Absolutely not. She’s already been through enough. But I think we should tell her that she only gets one free pass and knows better than to use violence as a way to solve her problems.”

“Okay, I can agree with that.” Nicole nodded. “So did you talk to her at all?”

“I tried, but as soon as I started to say something she begged me to have a silent car ride where she didn’t have to think about it. So I told her it was okay.”

“So we should probably give her some more time then before going up there.”

“I think that would be best. She just wants to be alone right now.”

Nicole rested her chin in her hand as she looked down at the jeans. “Well this explains why she’s been extra moody lately.”

“I had a feeling it was PMS related.” Waverly chuckled.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “She’s been PMSing for the last year and a half. She slams the doors so often than I have to fix the hinges on a regular basis.”

“Teenagers.” Waverly said in a playful tone of voice. “She’s just like you, you know.”

“She’s too much like me.”

Waverly stood up from the bar stool and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders from behind her as she rested her chin on her shoulder. “She’s perfectly enough like you.”

A bright smile formed on the redhead’s face as she felt soft lips kissing her neck. She reached up and lightly rubbed her hand along Waverly’s forearm that rested against her collarbone. “So how long do you think we should give her?”

“A few hours. We shouldn’t expect her to come down for dinner.”

“Oh, I bet if I made her favorite foods she’d come downstairs.”

Waverly laughed as she shook her head. “Good luck.”

———

Nicole pushed up her sleeves and gave herself a quick head nod before raising her fist and gently knocking on the door. “Noelle honey, dinner is ready!” She sang in a cheery voice.

“I’m not hungry,” A soft voice said from the other side of the door.

“I made your favorite! Ravioli with cheesy garlic bread and Caesar salad.” Nicole smiled from ear to ear, even though she knew her daughter couldn’t see it.

“No thanks.”

Nicole frowned and turned around to look at Waverly, who was giving her famous ‘I told you so’ look. She shook her head and turned back around with a sigh. “Is it okay if we come in?” Noelle was silent. Usually the young brunette’s silence meant that it was okay, so Nicole took it as such. She opened the door and walked inside with room with Waverly following behind. She pulled out the computer chair to sit in as Waverly sat on the edge of the bed where their daughter’s feet rested underneath the covers.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it,” Waverly started, “But we need to talk about it.”

“Do we though?” Noelle asked as she slightly lifted her head to look at her moms.

“We do.” Nicole replied.

“Ugh, fine.” Noelle pushed herself into a sitting position against the headboard and shrugged her shoulders. “Okay, go ahead.”

Both Waverly and Nicole looked at each other. They hadn’t actually planned out what they were going to say. After so many talks with their daughter, they kind of just got into the habit of winging it and letting the conversation happen more organically. Nicole cleared her throat and asked, “Well, how do you feel about it?”

“About the fact that I got my period and everybody saw it? Yeah, feels _great_.” Noelle rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked down at her lap.

Nicole looked at Waverly, silently asking for backup.

“I think what Mom means is, how do you feel about this new change?”

Noelle looked down at her hands in her lap and picked at her fingernails – a habit she got from Waverly. “It’s okay, I guess.”

Waverly looked over her daughter. “Well, do you feel okay right now? Do you have any cramps or anything? Back pain? Tender breasts? I usually get those symptoms when I’m on my period.”

“Same.” Nicole nodded at Waverly. “And my legs will hurt too. But that didn’t start until around college.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that.” Waverly replied thoughtfully. “Didn’t your cramps suddenly get a lot worse around then too?”

“Yeah! They used to be nothing, and now they _kill._” Nicole shook her head in disbelief.

Noelle cleared her throat as she pursed her lips at both of her moms, and Nicole and Waverly looked at her apologetically.

“Sorry sweetheart.” Waverly patted her daughter’s leg.

“I feel fine.” Noelle shrugged.

“Well, do you need us to show you how to put on a pad?” Nicole asked as she sat hunched forward in the chair with her elbows resting on top of her knees.

Noelle shook her head. “They taught us how to do that in health class. It’s not that difficult.”

“Okay.” Nicole nodded. “Um, do you need us to by you some? I’m not even sure if we have any in the house.” The thought hit Nicole as she said it, and she looked over at Waverly with questioning eyes, trying to remember the last time either of them even used pads.

“I’m not sure. I think we have an unopened or barely used box stocked up in the closet maybe, but I’ll have to check.”

Nicole waved her hand. “Either way, I’ll go out and buy you some. Your own box just for you.” She smiled at the younger brunette as she lovingly grabbed her foot over the covers and shook it with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

While shifting her eyes, Noelle tucked her hair behind her ears. “Um, actually, do you think you can get me some tampons?”

Nicole froze. “Tampons?” The thought of her little girl using tampons suddenly made her feel a little nauseous. She had always thought of tampons as being something adults used. Or at least people older than twelve. Pads were one thing, but _tampons_? “Um…” Nicole looked over at Waverly, who looked back at her with indifference in her eyes.

“Sure honey. If tampons are what you want to use.” Waverly smiled.

“Well, we’ll have to see about getting you some tampons,” Nicole quickly chimed in. “For now, we can start with pads, and then later down the line we can discuss using tampons.”

Noelle furrowed her brow. “Why can’t I just get them now?”

“Because, they’re more difficult to use and you’ll be much more comfortable with pads, trust me,” Nicole replied.

“But _you_ use them, so why can’t I?”

“Because, I’m older. But I started out by using pads, we both did.” She looked over at Waverly, who didn’t look too happy.

“But that was a lifetime ago! Things have changed now. All my friends use tampons. I’ll be fine, I know how they work. You just stick the applicator inside, push the tampon in and then pull the applicator out.”

“Sounds like you’re very educated about your body.” Waverly smiled before giving Nicole a pointed look. She never wanted to shield Noelle from knowing any part of her body, as she thought it was important for her to understand how things worked. She wasn’t expecting her to want to use tampons right away, but she wasn’t opposed to it. She believed it was Noelle’s choice.

Nicole shook her head. “Still. You should start with pads, and then we’ll see about getting you some tampons.”

“Ugh this is so unfair!” Noelle yanked the covers back and ran into the hall bathroom before slamming the door shut.

With her jaw clenched and eyes closed, Nicole balled her fists before tensely stretching out her fingers and taking in a deep breath. “I swear, if she slams _one_ more door in this house I’m going to lose my shit.”

Waverly smacked Nicole in the leg with the back of her hand as she looked at her wife in disappointment.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“_What _is the matter with you? Why are you being like this?”

The redhead held her hands up, as if it were obvious. “Waverly she _just_ got her period today. She’s not ready for tampons yet.”

Waverly let out a short laugh in disbelief as she slowly shook her head before scrunching her eyebrows together and folding her arms across her chest. “I don’t really think that’s for you to say. It’s her body, so she should decide if she wants to use tampons or pads. There’s no such thing as being ‘too young’ to use tampons, and you know that. At least let her try them, and if she doesn’t like it then she doesn’t have to use them.”

“I can’t.” Nicole sighed.

“Why not?”

“Because, she’s our little girl! I don’t want to think about anything going up in there. She’s way too young for that.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes as she dropped her hands in her lap. “Nic, we’re talking about tampons here. It’s not like she’s going to go off and have sex tomorrow.”

“No, but she _could_. What if she puts in a tampon and she likes it and suddenly thinks she’s ready for sex and gets pregnant at _twelve_?!”

“Okay, now you’re reaching. Do you even hear yourself right now?” Waverly looked at her wife in concern. “You and I both used tampons way before either of us had sex. And we started masturbating even way before then. She should get to know her vagina at her age, and at any age really. It’s healthy. If boys are able to get comfortable with their genitals at a young age, I think girls should too. Just because everything is more hidden and taboo with girls doesn’t mean we should be any less knowledgeable about it. It’s just another body part, and if she wants to use a tampon, or pads, or even a menstrual cup like me, then who are we to stop her.” She blew the piece of hair out of her face that had fallen during her passionate speech.

Nicole nodded before letting all of the air out of her body. “I know, you’re right. And I agree with you. It’s just so hard when it’s Noelle. She’s growing up so fast and I’m trying to be okay with it, but it seemed like just yesterday she was our little girl. And now she’s a moody, bra-wearing pre-teen who is almost thirteen and now she’s menstruating and I don’t like it.”

Waverly stood up from the bed and hovered over Nicole as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and Nicole hugged Waverly’s waist and rested her cheek against her stomach.

“Remember when she used to live in here.” Nicole sighed, remembering the days of Waverly being pregnant.

“Yeah, she would kick me all the time. She’s always been the energetic type.” Waverly chuckled. She looked down and lifted Nicole’s head to look up at her. “But that was twelve years ago, and she’s not a fetus anymore. She’s almost thirteen, and she’s going through puberty now. So buy her the damn tampons so that she can at least have some control over her period, because cramps and mood swings are already enough of a pain to go through every month, and she’s about to deal with decades of it.” She kissed the top of Nicole’s head before walking out of the room.

“Fine. But I’m buying her pads too!” Nicole called out as Waverly looked over and smiled back at her through the opened door before turning the corner and going back downstairs.

———

As soon as Nicole walked through the automatic doors of the store, she swiftly grabbed a basket and headed straight for the aisle she had been down a thousand times before. She knew what she usually used, but scanned the boxes for something a little slimmer since Noelle was a beginner. She chuckled to herself, imagining if she were a dad having to buy tampons and not knowing any of this stuff. She’d probably pick a box of super plus, not knowing any better.

After finding what she was looking for, she dropped the box into the basket before grabbing a box of pads as she left the aisle.

“Haughtstuff!”

Nicole smiled, instantly recognizing the voice as that of her sister-in-law, and turned around to see the dark brunette carrying a bottle of whiskey. “Hey Wynonna. Is that for you, or Doc?”

“Me. Had a rough case today.”

Nicole looked at her sympathetically. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“S’alright. Comes with the job. I’ve been a social worker for seven years now, so it’s not like it’s anything I haven’t handled before.”

“I’m sure it’s still tough though.”

Wynonna pursed her lips as she slowly nodded her head. “Yeah, it is. Which is what this is for.” She smirked as she held the bottle up and shook it a little before dropping it back down by her side. “So, what are you shopping for?” She peeked in Nicole’s basket. “Ah, shark week. Glad I don’t have to deal with that shit anymore since I got a hysto.”

“Yeah well, it’s not for me.” Nicole shook her head.

“For Waverly?” Wynonna asked in confusion. “Did she ditch her menstrual cup?” She shifted her eyes over towards the basket before looking back at Nicole. “For tampons _and _pads?”

“Nope. Not for Waverly.”

Wynonna’s eyes widened. “Noelle?!”

“Yep.” Nicole nodded as she smiled. “She started today.”

“But, she’s my little niece!”

“I know. I’m having trouble believing it myself. She’s growing up way too fast.”

“It only gets worse from here. Doc and I had to have a serious talk with Alice the other day about how important it is to use protection, and to not let Matt convince her to let him get away with that whole ‘pulling out’ bullshit.”

“She’s having sex?!” Nicole’s jaw was practically on the floor. “She’s way too young!”

“Well, she’s sixteen. How old were you your first time?” Wynonna looked at the redhead with a quirked eyebrow.

“I…okay, I see your point.” Nicole nodded. “When you’re that age you feel like you’re ready for pretty much everything. But it’s so different when it’s your kid. They still just seem so young.”

“Yeah well, Doc wanted to forbid her from having sex until she was at least thirty, but I told him that would only push her to want it more.” Wynonna chuckled. “I kind of wish she was still dating that girl though. It was easier to handle the thought that she might be having sex with a girl than with a boy.”

“It’s nice to not have to worry about pregnancy, from both sides of it.” Nicole winked.

Wynonna chuckled as she gave a friendly head nod. “Well, I’ll let you get back home. Let me know if you need any tips, mom to mom.” She winked as she patted Nicole on the shoulder while walking past her.

“Will do. See ya.” Nicole smiled. She looked down at her basket with a sigh, and looked at the tampons. “Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you.”

Wynonna turned around with curiosity in her eyes. “Shoot.”

“Did you let Alice use tampons when she first got her period?”

“She never asked,” Wynonna furrowed her brow in thought and shook her head. “I don’t think she started using them until maybe a couple years after? But I don’t see why I’d say no or anything.” She shrugged.

“Ha, yeah. Me neither.” Nicole chuckled awkwardly, suddenly feeling silly for being so against it earlier.

“I guess in some cultures girls aren’t allowed to use them because they think it means they’ve lost their virginity or something, which is a little ridiculous if you ask me.”

“Yeah, totally. Absolutely ridiculous.” Nicole quickly nodded her head. “I was just curious.”

“Well, if you’re worried about it hurting her, she can always use some lube to help, you know…” she clicked her teeth and pointed her finger upwards, “Pop that sucker in. assuming you and Waves have some.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks for the advice.” Nicole gave a tense smile, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable about the word ‘lube’ being used in a sentence talking about her daughter.

“Anytime. Tell Waverly to stop avoiding my calls.” She waved goodbye.

“Have a good night.” Nicole smiled and nodded at the brunette before heading for the checkout line.

When she got home, she threw her keys in the bowl that was sitting on the table by the front door and set the bag down in front of Waverly, who was sitting at the dining room table eating a couple of the vegan chocolate chip cookies Nicole had baked earlier.

“I got both tampons and pads. You were right earlier, I was being an idiot.”

“You weren’t being an idiot, Love. You just don’t want our daughter to grow up. That’s normal.” Waverly smiled reassuringly.

“Yeah, but still, you were right.” Nicole sat down beside the brunette. “I bumped into Wynonna at the store, by the way. I told her about Noelle since she saw what I was buying. Hope that was okay.”

Waverly shrugged. “I don’t mind that you were the messenger this time.”

“She also said to stop avoiding her calls.”

Waverly dramatically rolled her eyes. “I’m not _avoiding _her calls. I just can’t pick up _every_ time she has something to vent about. She calls me like twenty times a day.”

“Hey, I’m just the messenger, remember?” Nicole winked. “How’s Noelle doing?”

“She’s been quiet. Probably sulking some more.”

“Think giving her the tampons will cheer her up?”

“It’s worth a shot.” Waverly nodded. “But before you go up there…” She picked up the box of pads that was sitting beside her on the floor in preparation to show Nicole.

The redhead quirked an eyebrow. “I’m confused.”

“It’s the backup box we keep in the closet. Look inside.”

Nicole opened the box and drew her eyebrows together. “There’s only four in here.” She looked up at Waverly with her eyebrows still scrunched. “Have we really used that many?”

“Out of a box of 72? Nope.”

“Something doesn’t add up.” Nicole shook her head. “You think she was just practicing? You know, like making sure she knew how to put it on right?”

“That many times? Doubt it.”

Nicole sighed as she stood up from her chair and grabbed the grocery bag. “Are we talking to her together again?”

“You can talk to her this time.” Waverly smiled. “I’ll talk to her later.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. You both need to learn how to communicate a little better.” Waverly winked as she picked up her cup of tea and playfully spanked Nicole’s backside before walking into the living room.

Nicole chuckled and shook her head before slowly making her way up the stairs. After knocking and asking to come in like she always did, she opened the door and pulled the computer chair close to the bed. “I got you some tampons.” She held the bag up, and smiled when Noelle excitedly sat up in the bed.

“Really?!”

“Yeah. I wasn’t being fair to you earlier. And Mama talked some sense into me, so do something nice for her, okay?”

“I will. Thanks Mom.” Noelle grinned as she opened the bag and pulled out the box of tampons. She was eager to finally be like her friends.

“I also got you some pads, just in case.” Nicole paused for a moment before adding, “You know, since the box in the closet is almost empty.”

The brunette froze as she continued to stare down at the box. She swallowed, and Nicole could tell that she was getting nervous.

“This wasn’t your first one, was it.” She asked in a sweet tone of voice, not wanting her daughter to be scared to talk to her. She wasn’t mad. She was a little hurt that Noelle didn’t come to them right away, but she knew it wasn’t always an easy thing to talk about.

“No.” Noelle replied as she continued to look down, avoiding eye contact with her mom.

“When did it start?”

She sighed before looking up at Nicole with a look of shame on her face. “About five months ago.”

Nicole nodded and exhaled deeply. “Honey, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I don’t know. It was easier not to? I didn’t want you guys to make a big deal about it. And of course today _everyone_ made a big deal about it.” She rolled her eyes as she thought about stupid Colt.

“You really are just like me.” Nicole chuckled in amusement. “I didn’t tell my mom at first either for that same reason. I didn’t want it to be a big deal, because I felt like it wasn’t. But I eventually told her, and I felt really awkward the whole time. But sweetheart, you could have just told us that you didn’t want us to make a big deal and we wouldn’t have. You know we’d never doing anything that makes you uncomfortable if we can avoid it.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Noelle apologetically raised the corners of her lips. “Are you going to punish me for punching Colt in the face?”

“Well, Mama and I agree that you’ve been through enough today. But no more hitting people, got it?” She pointed a stern finger in her daughter’s direction.

“I won’t.” Noelle nodded.

“Good. I love you, Nugget.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too.” Noelle smiled briefly before lifting up the box. “Can I go try these now?”

“Sure,” Nicole smiled as she watched the brunette jump off the bed and rush towards the bathroom. “Let us know if you need any help.” She only heard the bathroom door shutting in response and shook her head as she let out a short, breathy laugh.


End file.
